


(GB)小萝莉x猛男先生

by let_me_see



Category: gb GB 女攻 女攻男受
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_see/pseuds/let_me_see





	(GB)小萝莉x猛男先生

小萝莉x猛男

猛男先生是那种标准的猛男，长得很高，肌肉很结实，长相也好看，浑身散发着男人味。

小萝莉可爱，娇小，甜美，不过美好的事物其实很多都是切开黑。

小萝莉第一眼见到猛男先生就深深地被吸引了，那美好的肉体深邃的线条，无论是鲨鱼线还是锁骨，nai子还是那里的尺寸都非常诱人。

小萝莉无论如何也想得到他。

小萝莉展开了疯狂的追求，甜美的妹子其实谁都遭不住，当猛男先生慢慢开始有好感了，小萝莉已经不想循序渐进了。

把猛男先生骗进了tiao教室，对小萝莉毫无防备的猛男先生被乙醚迷晕了过去。

醒来后发现自己固定在吊床上，腿被抬起来绑住，手被束缚，身子被吊床托着，整个人是悬空的状态，浑身赤裸，嘴里被塞了口球，双腿大张，一副适合被进入的姿势，后穴里还被塞进了不知道什么东西，让猛男先生有种想要排出来的感觉。

小黑屋是无窗的，头顶有个灯亮着，但周围的环境猛男先生看不清，笼罩着阴影。

小萝莉从阴影里出来，打开了一盏灯，是一整排不同尺寸的假yang具，小萝莉让猛男先生选他喜欢的，却没理猛男先生的挣扎，自顾自的选了个尺寸惊人的。

“不能比猛男先生本人的差呀”

“你一定会喜欢的”

“这种尺寸才配的上你丫”

小萝莉佩戴在了自己的腰间，没着急直接上，先舔上了猛男先生的奶子。

“早就想尝一尝了”

“果然味道不错哦”

小萝莉的啃咬加抚摸慢慢让猛男先生有了反应，有点羞耻又刺激舒服。

小萝莉用她的小手握住了猛男先生有反应的那里，慢慢撸动，一只手还有点握不全，两只手握住低头还含住了点gui头。

伺候着猛男先生先射出来一次后，小萝莉才伸向他的后穴，慢慢把埋在他体内的东西拽了出来，原来是一串串珠，一颗一颗拉出来，猛男先生的后穴一开一合的，全部拽出来后，猛男先生甚至产生了排出的快感。

小萝莉在假阳具上抹上了润滑，就着刚刚已经有些松软的后穴，一点点送进去了一个头，又抽出来，反复几次让猛男先生适应，之后就开始快速的抽插。

猛男先生的那里还立着，在被小萝莉亵玩过之后，后穴也有了快感，即使不想承认，但猛男先生最后是被插射了出来。


End file.
